


Join Me, Rose Prince

by YasssGaga33 (orphan_account)



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fake Comfort, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YasssGaga33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is so alone after what happened he seeks out help from anyone. Even the cause of the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Join Me, Rose Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Xxxxxxxrayyyy annnnd vavvvvvvv breakup.

  X-Ray stared nervously at the gold crown in his hands, the Mad King looming over his shoulders. "Don't you want it? Show Vav you're more important than any old reporter." He rumbled in his ear. X-Ray frowned.

  "I don't need to prove anything to Vav." He narrowed his eyes, turning around and shoving the crown back into The Mad King's hands. All he did in return was grin.

  "Think of it as a gift. If you stay with me, become my prince, you may have it." He stated, gently pushing back. 

  "Wha-" X-Ray began freezing at the touch of the mad king's hand under his chin. 

  "What dazzling eyes. Your glasses seem to be in the way." He kept smiling, removing X-Ray's glasses tenderly. The hero said nothing, frozen in place. The Mad King's lips were on his. He was kissing X-Ray.

  The hero wanted to pull back, run away, but the only thing seemingly in focus were The King's blue eyes. The Mad King grinned and placed his crown on the black hair, returning his glasses to him at the same time. "So you'll stay, X-Ray?" The blonde asked.

  X-Ray glanced down at his orange stained spandex suit, smirking. "We will destroy the blue one." Mogar said from the doorway.

  "Perfect." X-Ray grinned, the crown giving him a feeling of power he never had. The suit turned a Dark red, logo changing into a blood red rose. 

  "It is a splendid feeling, my prince." The Mad King grinned wickedly. 

  "I can't wait," X-Ray turned away, unaware to the smirks exchanged between Mogar and the Mad King. "My King."


End file.
